Breaking Glass
by GleekFreak2012
Summary: Jeff's best friend is possessed by a demon. What happens when one day, Nick's demon decides he wants the blond? Rated M: Trigger: Rape, Abuse, Language. Human!Jeff/Demon!Nick. Don't read if you don't like. Possible Multi-chapter. Based off of mine and my girlfriend's roleplay.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is a SupernaturalxGlee Crossover Roleplay that me and my girlfriend are in. She's roleplays Nick and I roleplay Jeff. Our Roleplay is one from Tumblr. I warn you now, this involves rape, abuse and language. If you don't like it, don't read it. The Couple Niff of course. For those still here, enjoy your read.**_

"Hey, I know it's late and kind of last second, but do you mind staying here while I close up?" Jeff asked, looking up at the dark haired male.

Nick looked up from the cash register, counting the days takings and nodded, "Yeah, sure.. I haven't got anywhere that I need to be." He went back to counting the money before frowning and glancing at the blonde again, "Why do you need me to stay, Jeff? You never ask me to stay."

The blond shrugged. "When I left for work this morning, something felt completely.. off, ya know?" he replied, leaning on his open palms.

Nick shrugged and went back to counting the money, "Be thankful you can smell when something's off like I can.. Something's been wrong for a while now." He put the cash away and noted it in the books before sitting on his stool behind the counter, putting his feet up, "If you want I'll escort you home, Jeffery. Like I said, I haven't got anything better to do."

"Geez, thanks." He laughed. "I just don't feel very comfortable walking alone tonight." He shrugged. "Not with this feeling that's driving me insane. Besides, with the wind howling like _that_ I'd rather have someone I trust with me."

The brunette chuckled, "Sorry, I forgot that I had to be the guy who was comforting." He shrugged, leaning back in his seat, "The wind's not too bad.. Well, not if you're a demon or something else. So I guess it makes sense that it unnerves you, safer that way." He half smirks at the blonde, "Aww, I'm touched.. I'll keep you safe, don't worry about it."

Jeff rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the store's front door. "Don't go there." He replied, gesturing for him to come along. He waited until the other was out of the store before locking the front door to the shop. He stuck his hands into his pockets as he headed in the direction of his home. "Let's go, you!" He called over his shoulder.

Nick rolled his eyes a little and sat up, getting out of his seat and grabbed his jacket from under the counter before following the blonde. He looked around in the dark as Jeff locked up; his eyes turned black so that he could see further in the gloom, Jeff was right, something was off and he couldn't figure out what it was which pissed him off to no end. When the blonde spoke again he snapped his head around from where he'd been lookng down the other end of the street and followed after him, catching up quickly, "Remind me why it is that you're still bossy as hell to me?"

The blond grinned, bumping into him playfully. "Because you still take it like you used to?" He crossed his arms over his chest, moving quickly towards his home. "But really.. come on, please.." He murmured. "I don't wanna be out here longer then I need to be..."

Nick shook his head when Jeff bumped into him, "I think that might have to change at some point in the future. Can't have other demon's thinking I'm a pushover because of you." He joked, slipping his leather jacket on and he put his hands in his pockets, still glancing around them as they walked down the street, "Yeah, moving faster would be a plan. I can smell something and whatever it is, it's not of the good."

"I really don't care what they think." He snapped as they arrived at his door. He pressed his head to the door and sighed. "I'm sorry.." He stated softly, opening his door and walking in. "You wanna come in?" He asked softly.

He ran his fingers through his hair when he's snapped at, eyes flashing black for a second before he gets control again and shakes his head, "It's fine… Hard not to be on edge during the night." He glances back at the street again then the blonde, "Actually, yeah.. At least to make sure that the house is safe from.. Well, me."

He went into his kitchen and sat on the stool and hummed. "Work was so long today.." He murmured, yawning. "So.. What do you wanna do?" he asked curiously. He hesitated and looked at his friend cautiously, hand sliding under the counter. "What do you mean from you?" he asked softly. "You've never attacked me, even before I started with the protection stuff."

The brunette followed Jeff into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, "Work was a complete drag, I thought that the day was never going to end.." Nick shook his head, "I didn't mean it like that, I meant my kind.. I'd never hurt you, you know that."

Jeff let out a small sigh, bringing his hands up to grab a glass dish, moving it from in front of the cups. "Becareful how you word things." He reprimanded softly. As he shifted it into one hand the dish fell from his hands and shattered on the floor. Jeff groaned, leaning down to pick broken pieces, cutting his hands as he did. "Fuck!" He hissed.

"I'll keep that in mind.. You know what I'm like, my mouth likes to run before my brain catches up." he nodded, as he watched the blonde move around the kitchen he tried to grab for the dish as it fell but he wasn't fast enough and he cringed as it smashed on the floor and bent down to help pick up the pieces; he grabbed Jeff's hand when he cut himself, "Dammit, Jeffery. You should have let me do that."

Jeff slapped his hand away. "I can do it on my own!" he snapped, wincing. He opened his mouth as he with drew his hand. "Sorry.." He replied quietly. Despite knowing what his best friend was he still wasn't quite used to the fact and rarely let the brunet touch him in anymore.

Nick retracted his hand almost instantly, standing up and punching the fridge in frustration, "Dammit! I know that I'm a demon, do you not think that I'm reminded everyday by the fact that you rarely come near me any more. How do you think that makes me feel?" He bends down again, eyes turning black again as he kneels before the blonde and grips his chin so that he can look at him, "This, is who I am now. You have to fucking deal with this now, I am what I am."

Jeff's eyes widened as he inhaled sharply. "I.. I said I.. I'm sorry, Nicky.." He breathed, voice shaky as he tries to lean away from him.

Nick clenched his jaw angrily, "I know, but that doesn't change the fact that everything I just said is true, does it?" the brunette started long an hard into Jeff's eyes before he let go of his chin roughly and stood back up, blinking away the black of his eyes as he sat down on a stool drumming his fingers on the counter, "You've obviously got an issue with me being the way I am and I know why. But I have been more than perfectly behaved around you. I've never flaunted what I am unless I've had to. You have no idea how many times I've protected you without you even knowing about it and this is the thanks I get? Being snapped at for trying to help you pick up broken glass from the floor?" He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and anger, closing his eyes as he felt his eyes changing colour again, this time he can't get them to change back.

"I didn't.. Nicky, please.." He spoke softly as he looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry! I.. it was a natural reaction.. I didn't _mean_ to do it.." He whispered. He knew Nick was loosing control. He also knew he had one thing to do and no choice. He'd agreed with Nick. It was in the pact the pair had made when Nick had told Jeff about the demon inside him. His fingers brushed under the cabinet as he felt for what he was looking for.

Nick almost growled, "You do. _All of the time_. You don't even realize it any more." His fingers clenched in his hair tighter and he groaned in frustration, his eyes screwing shut for a moment. His head snapped around when he felt the blonde feeling around for something under the counter, he grabbed his wrist in a vice like grip and looked at him, black eyes blazing with anger, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"_Nick_!" He half shrieked, in surprise. He yanked at his arm, knowing it was useless but trying nonetheless. "Please, Nicky.. I swear.. Y.. you know me.. I don't mean it.. "He whispered as the panic rose. "I.. I was doing what we both said I had to if this ever happened.. I was only gonna put the ring around me, Nick, I swear.. "He replied softly, his voice pleadingly. "Just until you calm down, Nicky.." He whispered, voice laced with the same softness he used when he was younger and terrified.

The brunette tilted his head, pulling the blonde a closed by his wrist, "You're scared of me." He stated, "Good, being scared is good because it means that you actually feel something other than the obvious hatred for me." he hissed at him. Nick gripped the Jeff's other wrist and pushed him against the counter, so much that he was almost bending over backwards, "Salt.. Nice try, Jeffie. Not gonna happen, believe me."

He cried out in surprise as his other wrist was grabbed as well. "N.. Nick, I swear!" He begged. "Please! I.. I don't hate you! I swear I don't.. B.. but right now you're really scaring the fuck out of me! I just want to go to my room. L.. let me go!" He begged, tears pouring down the blond's face. "Y.. you're hurting me, Nicky.." He whimpered in the same old terrified childlike voice he used to get when he was smaller and they'd stay the night at each other's houses.

He smirked down at the blonde, his eyes getting even darker if that were possible, "Beg all you like, Jeff. I don't care, not an iota." he pulled the Jeff up again, getting in his face as much as he could, "I'm scaring you? Good, I like scared. The fear, I can almost taste it from you, do you know what that does to me? no, because I hide my dirty little secrets from you at all costs. Wouldn't wanna hurt poor Jeffie's feelings now, would I?" He laughed bitterly at the childlike voice Jeff spoke in, "You're not going anywhere. Not until I'm done with you.. And I'm far from done with you."

The blond's breathing quickened, jerking at his wrist. "Nick!" He turned his head sharply, away from him. He yanked at his wrists again, this time using his entire body. "Nick, please, I didn't mean to upset you.. I swear!" He replied softly, his eyes flickered to his wrists, already spotting the forming bruises. "Nicolas! Please! I'm begging you to stop!" He pleaded half yelling and half sobbing, thrashing himself with all his strength as he continued to try escaping.

As the blonde pulled away from him, he pulled Jeff against him again with a wild look in his eyes, "Yeah well, too late. You already did." He let go of one of Jeff's wrists and in less than a second, he'd pulled back enough to spin the blonde around and pinned him against the counter again, this time bending over it and he ground against his ass with a groan, already painfully hard from the fear coming off of the other male. The brunette leaned down to murmur in Jeff's ear, "Keep begging me, Jeffie.. You're just turning me on more.."

"Nick.. oh god, _please_ don't do this." He begged, struggling more as he dropped his head, crying. "It wasn't on purpose and you know it!" Jeff cried out. "Please, Nick. Anything but _this_" He choked out, letting out another cry of frustration as his attempts of escape continue to fail.

The brunette chuckled, it was a dry and bitter laugh next to the blonde's ear, "I don't care." He spat out, and pulled Jeff up roughly by the back of his shirt, and span him around to backhand him across the face and lets him drop to the floor, "Enough of the please, Nick this and I'm sorry, Nick that. It's getting repetitive and boring as hell." He sighed, looking down at the blonde on the floor, "Get up. Now." He demanded.

Jeff let out a small gasp of surprise as he was hit. The blond bit his lip, curled up on the floor. He inhaled slowly, trying to catch his breath. "No." He replied softly, looking at the brunet through his lashes and bangs. "You're not Nick anymore.." He stated softly. Jeff let his head tilt up as he moved to sit up. "So fuck you." He hissed coolly.

Nick chuckled, shaking his head, "No.. I am Nick, new and improved!" He smirked at him, leaning down to pull the blonde up after grabbing the front of his shirt again and he pulled him up so much that his feet were barely touching the floor. He raised his eyebrows at Jeff and laughed, "Fuck me? Oh, no, Jeffery. Fuck you. And that's exactly what I'm going to do." He threw Jeff onto the dining table, following after him to hold him down with a hand, "Now.. Hold still, this will only hurt a lot."

Jeff hit the table, gasping as the wind was knocked out of him. He looked up, eyes wide at him. He brought his hand that'd been dangling off the edge, up quick, a flash of silver slicing into Nick's arm. He dropped the knife onto the floor and shoved both hands into his chest, pushing him as hard as he could away. "No, you're not! Nick wouldn't do this.." He protested, drawing up his legs to kick back the brunet.

Nick's arm shot back as his skin was sliced, he was so taken back by the fact that Jeff had even dared to do it that he wasn't prepared for the shove that sent him stumbling back a couple of steps, he did however, manage to brace for the kick, still being shunted backwards but not a considerable amount. He was on the blonde again in moments, pulling him up and slamming him against a wall face first. the brunette pressed up against his back, effectively pinning him into place, and he nipped at his ear a little harder than necessary, "This.. Nah, this isn't something that Nick would do. He might have thought about it a few times but he's to much of a good guy to do this.. Lucky form him that I'm here to get rid of some of the innocence that can be smelled a mile off."

Jeff sputtered, spitting blood onto his floor as it dripped from his now bloodied nose and mouth, a groan slipping from the pain. He blinked back the daze, pushing at the wall forcing him to use his shoulder to ram into the other. "Get.. off of me.." He hissed, shoving his open palm into his face. Jeff's eyes flickered, knowing the salt would at most burn the other. It wouldn't save him, not really but all he need right now was a distraction so he could find a way out.

Nick stumbled backwards, clawing at his face as soon as the salt hits him, crying out in pain for a moment, but the pain is quickly replaced by white hot fury, he wrenches the blonde from where he'd hit the wall, one hand gripping his upper arm tightly, as he throws him on the dining table again after using his free hand to clear it of anything else that could harm him, "You shouldn't have done that, Jeff.." He growled, pinning the blonde down with his forearm pushing heavily on the centre of Jeff's chest while he worked at the button of his jeans, "Now you're gonna get it, I don't appreciate having salt shoved in my face.. I think you owe me big time for that one. Don't you? Not that I actually care." He pulled off the blonde's pants and tossed them aside with a smirk, and his underwear quickly followed while his eyes raked over the half naked form laying before him, "Just how he imagined it. Not for long though…"

"What do you care?" He gasped in pain. He blinked a couple times, trying to get his eyesight to go back to normal. He laid on the table, breathing heavily as he felt his body give out on him. He bit back a scream, his head lolling to the side as he went limp, no longer caring what happened to him. "M'sorry, Nicky.." He whispered softly, eyes closing as he waited for what he knew was only seconds from happening.

He shrugged, "You're right, I don't." He stated simply, keeping his hand on Jeff's chest even after he goes limp, he unbuttons his own pants and shoves them down to free his rock hard cock, smirking at the bit back scream as he pulled Jeff's slim form to the edge of the table and without warning, he unceremoniously slammed into the blonde's tight hole, not caring that dry fucking him wouldn't only be painful but would definitely make him bleed. The thought of blood just made him slam into him harder, that was one thing he couldn't get enough of, blood and it's delicious tangyness.

The blond cried out, fist clenching as he gasped in pain. He pulled his arm close, biting into his own arm to prevent the screams from slipping. He pinched his eyes closed, whimpering at each slam, tears streaming down his face as his other hand clawed into the table.

Nick pulled Jeff's arm away, "No. I want to hear you." He growled, hand gripping the blonde's hip so hard that he was leaving bruises already, he groaned, keeping up his fast pace of slams into the blonde's now bleeding entrance, pulling nearly all of the way out before slamming into him as hard as he can.

He shook his head slowly, biting back the screams he knew he'd release if he opened his mouth. He whimpered at the slamming, inhaling sharply with each violent thrust. He clenched his fist tighter, occasionally letting out a gasp of pain.

He continued to slam into the blonde at an unrelenting pace, watching the blonde's face intently as he fucks him violently. Nick grunted and groaned freely, even though he'd have preferred if the blonde was screaming blue murder, he'd have to settle for whimpers, gasps, and the satisfaction that he'd ripped him open. The hand on Jeff's chest let go, moving quickly to grip at his hip so that he could pull the blonde closer, groaning at every violent thrust into him, he wasn't going to last a whole lot longer and he wanted to at least get a rise out of Jeff before he came, "I can smell the virgin all over you, Jeffery… Waiting for Nick to pop your cherry? Not what you were expecting, huh?" He laughed, increasing his pace again as he got closer, the smell of blood and fear in the kitchen starting to become too much for him, "I do like virgins, so very much.. Shame you're not one now. Still, memorable first time and all that.."

Jeff's lips parted in gasp, finally letting out a shaky scream of pain. He pulled his arm back so he could bury his face into his arm as the broken sobs left his chest in hard pants and sharp breaths. His fists flexed, body arching against the table, nails scratching at the wooden table. The blond kept his face buried in his arms, biting his arm once more.

The brunette closed his eyes over happily at the sound of muffled, broken sobs escaping the blonde and his thrusts became erratic, "That's it… Just what I've been waiting for." He groaned, pulling back a final time and slammed into him again, burying his face in the blonde's neck as he came with a grunt and panted against his skin. He remained still for a moment before he stood up and pulled out of the blonde, sitting down to look at Jeff, sprawled over the table with blood and cum seeping out of his ass, "You look positively delicious, Jeffery." He ran a finger through the mixing body fluids and licked it clean, "I've never been one for blood, I'd rather leave that to the blood suckers, but no longer virginal blood and cum? Best taste in the world.."

Jeff laid there, unmoving before he finally rolled himself off of the table. He hit the floor, crying out softly as he did. He laid in a heap on the floor, sobs continuing to escape from his lips. He pulled himself to his feet, legs buckling under himself as he made an attempt to move.

Nick rolled his eyes, watching in amusement as the blonde fell in a heap on the floor and he grabbed Jeff's arm, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned, keeping Jeff stable and not letting him leave the room. He couldn't risk that he'd have more weapons to use against him. There was only so much that a meat suit could take and he really liked this one, he'd have a hard time letting go of it, if and when the time came.

"Go.. back to hell.." He hissed, voice hoarse. "Do you really care what I do or what happens to me?" He muttered. He closed his eyes, collapsing. "Just want to go shower.."

Nick tilted his head, pretending to think about it then let go of the blonde's arm, unceremoniously dropping him to the floor, "No. Not particularly." He replied, looking at him sprawled on the floor again, "You're pathetic, go and see how many hours in the shower it take to stop feeling so dirty."

The blond didn't didn't move at his words. His eyes were empty as he stared at the ceiling with wide green eyes. He laid there, breathing hollow and his body shaking on it's own accord. The pain enveloping him completely. He let out a breath, going completely limp. "No.." He whispered, eyes closing.

He had looked away from the blonde in boredom as soon as he finished speaking to him but snapped his head around when he was told no, black eyes meeting green ones and for a spit second they returned to normal before the black was back, "What?" He hissed, "You dare to tell me no? You think that I can't do that to you again?" He could feel Nick fighting to take back control of his body after seeing Jeff sprawled on the floor but he wasn't about to just hand over the reigns like that. "Even if I'm spent, I can still fuck you with something else."

The blond finally rolled onto his side, hissing at the pain. He closed his eyes again, whimpering. "No.." He whispered, whimpering. "Nicky.. you promised.." He whispered, ignoring the demon completely.

The brunette could see that Jeff was oblivious to the internal struggle going on inside him, "Promised what? That I'd never hurt you? Little late for that one isn't it?" He hissed only to lose control for a second and Nick takes over, "Jeff.. Run! Please! Don't let me hurt you again." And just like that he was gone again, the brunette stretching out and pulling up his pants as he stood up and jabbed the blonde with his toe, "Damn.. I think I broke him. Shame."

Jeff laid in silence before finally answering. "No.." He replied softly. "It's okay, Nicky.." He whispered, letting his eyes close again. "It's okay.. It isn't your fault.. You couldn't protect me.. "He pushed up, slouched over as his eyes stared at the floor now. "Just know.. this doesn't.. change.. that I still love you.." He whispered softly before using the wall for support as his legs buckled beneath him.

The demon crouched down by the blonde and tilted his head, eyes black as night and fixed on the blonde's green ones as he spoke, he mocked him with a squeaky, childlike voice, "Blah blah blah, Nicky can't hear you." He chuckled, the sound dripping with malice and he nodded sarcastically, "Yeah well you're an idiot, if he wanted to protect you he'd have fought back." He leans forwards, "wanna know a secret? He secretly liked it. That he was your first.. Well ,I was." The demon started to laugh again as Jeff tried to convince Nick that he still loved him but suddenly he was on his feet, clutching his head as Nick fought for control, the blonde's words getting through to him and giving him the motivation to fight for it. "No. No, no, no. You're not doing that you pathetic little man." He groaned to himself, sinking to his knees, fingers clenching in his hair tightly.

The blond smiled, hand grabbing the back of his neck to lean up and whisper to him. "And you are so completely stupid." He whispered, rolling himself painfully away. He pulled himself to his feet, using the counter for support. He pulled back the carpet the demon stood on and revealed a pentagram. "I know he can't.. but I had to get you here some way.."

The demon growled, jumping to his feet, and wrenches his hands from his hair, forgetting for a split second that he's still internally fighting Nick for control; he tries to lunge at the blonde, but the devil's trap holds him in place, not allowing him to pass the lines and harm the blonde. "Fuck you! I just took your virginity by force, if I'm stupid, what does that make you?" He spat at him, groaning as his hands shoot to he head again, Nick fighting and gaining control for a moment before losing it again, eyes flashing between their normal hazel and demonic black as he struggles to take control of his own body, "You'll never look at him the same, you'll always see me.. What I did to you and what you can never change."

"Does this make your blood boil, you son of a bitch?" The blond sneered, leaned on the counter. He wrapped his arms around his chest, the satisfied look on his face never leaving. "The fact I'm smarter than you thought?" Jeff scoffed. "Payback's a fucking bitch. Haven't you heard? You have my Nick and I've got _you._" He stated mockingly. "As my virginity? It'd of been given to him no matter how it was gotten." He shrugged casually.

He growled again, "You're lucky that you're too pretty to kill, Jeffery." He cried out in frustration, unable to move, "Fuck you! You are not smarter than me. Do you have any idea how long I've been around little boy? You're nothin' but a grain of sand in the desert." He growled lunging again only to bounce of the invisible force holding him in and lands on his ass, "You better hope I don't get free because your wannabe boyfriend isn't getting control of this meat suit for a long long time."

"Oh I never claimed to be smarter." He replied, sitting down and leaning on the wall. He stayed there for a moment before he was crawling slowly over, sitting just on the edge of the pentagram, knowing the demon couldn't touch him no matter how close he was to the circle. "I'm sure if the circle was smudged." He started, fingers over the circle. "you'd just do it all over again. Maybe a bit more painfully, right?"

The demon clenched his jaw angrily, glaring at Jeff, "You bet your ass that I would. No pun intended." He raked his eyes over the blonde again, inspecting every cut, bruise and graze he'd inflicted on the boy, "You have a broom right? I've always enjoyed a little bit of toy use in the bedroom.. or I could fist you until the bleed even more, that's gotta hurt like fuck.. Can you feel my cum leaking from your ass and the searing pain from me dry fucking you?" He blinked and the demon eyes were gone, by his will but the sardonic smirk on his face showed that it was still the demon in control of the brunette's body. I think next time I'll make you look me in the eye when I do it. Look into the man you love's eyes as I rape you, again and again."

"You don't have the same eyes as Nick." Jeff replied simply. He watched the demon, finger brushing the circle causing it to break as his green eyes narrowed. The blond rose to his feet, moving in much pain to his room.

"I do if I really concentrate on it.. I can look just like him." He smirked again, watching in amusement as the blonde narrowed his eyes and walked, or more like limped, away. He let out another groan of frustration and glanced over at where the blonde had been sitting and chuckled at the spot of blood he'd left behind next to the broken line, "…Stupid son of a bitch." He muttered, standing up and taking a step over the edge of the devil's trap, finding that it was indeed broken and he was free. The brunette's eyes turns pitch black again as he walked quietly out of the kitchen and snapped the top of the broom handle off as he passed it in the hallway on his way up the stairs, one way or another he was going to make him pay.

The blond stood in the center of his room, hands clasped behind his back. He knew it wasn't over. And it probably never would be. But if it kept Nick alive at least, then he'd take it. Again and again. He watched the door, knowing the demon would be in there in seconds.

Nick reached the doorway, brandishing the broom handle at the blonde, "You're the stupidest human, I have ever met. And I've met a lot of stupid people." he smirked at him, stepping closer to him slowly and menacingly before he lashed out at Jeff's knees with the handle in his hand, knocking the blonde to the floor; he loomed over him opening his mouth to speak when he catches sight of the weapons cabinet and the broom handle is tossed away, forgotten as he walks over to it and he eyes all the knives.

The blond cried out in pain as he hit the floor. He bit his lip, eyes flickering and watching the demon. He moved, sitting there as he breathed heavily. Jeff pulled himself up, moving to sit on the bed before laying back. "No.. I'm not stupid.. But what were teh chances that Nick wouldn't just end up killed had I left you in that circle?" He replied quietly.

Nick glanced at the blonde on the floor and rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't have killed him, I like this body too much." He said, looking back at the weapons, one hand wrapping around the handle of a dagger as his eyes travelled around the rest of the case and he notices a nine tailed whip, "Oooh, kinky." He laughed, walking back over to Jeff and he runs the whip over Jeff's bruised skin. "What to whip first…"

Jeff shuddered, looking at him. He closed his eyes, moving back slowly, letting himself fall onto his stomach, face burying into his pillows as he gripped it tightly. "Does it matter? You'll most likely hit every spot you can." He murmured.

Nick pulled his arm back and brought the whip down on the blonde's ass as hard as possible, "You have a fair point there, Jeffie. The more bruises the better, I say." He reared back his arm again and whipped the backs of the blonde's thighs, humming in satisfaction as Jeff's pale skin turns read and welts appear.

Jeff's already bruised and cut form jerked sharply at the hit causing him to inhale sharply. He gripped the pillow tightly, eyes filling with tears.

The brunette laughed again, running a hand over the area he'd just whipped, the heat radiating from him causing him to groan quietly, "We're gonna have some fun, Jeff… You're my new favourite plaything. I knew there was a reason I hadn't killed you yet."

He let out a hiss as he felt the hand running over his marred skin. He whimpered softly, biting into the pillow, waiting for what he knew was about to come again.

Groans at the blonde's hiss, "Ooh Jeffery, make some more noise. You know how much it turns me on when you do." He whipped him three times in quick succession, not even aiming at specific areas, happy as long as he hits him.

Jeff's eyes shot open as he cried out each time he was struck. He dropped his head, tears streaming as his body arched in pain.

Nick laughed loudly, cracking the whip at full strength on the blonde's back then tossed it away and climbed on the bed, straddling Jeff's sore and bright red ass, sitting on him as he lifts the dagger in his hand to slice open his shirt and yanked it off of his body; he runs the blade edge along the red, welted skin of his back, "Hmm… What to do, what to do?"

The blond flinched, biting into his lip. He buried his face into the pillow, gripping onto it tightly as he breaths shakily.

Nick got up on his knees and flipped the blonde over and lightly runs the blade down Jeff's abdomen with a smirk, applying a little more pressure over his hip and the blade slices into his skin, making a shallow cut.

Jeff let out a whimper as he was flipped. His eyes pinched shut, biting his lip. The blond turned his head, letting out a small cry. He felt his arch arch up abit as he hissed at the cut.

He leaned over the blonde, trailing the blade along Jeff's abdomen again, trying to decide where he wanted to cut this time. He tangled a hand in the blonde's hair to kiss him roughly, forcing his tongue into his mouth as he makes another cut on Jeff's abdomen*

Jeff moaned into the kiss, his body arching as he felt his heart, hammering against his chest. He felt himself lean in, lips parting semi-willingly.

The brunette's tongue forcibly explored Jeff's mouth as the demon ran the knife over his skin again, trying to decide which manor to cause the most pain and blood without killing the near useless human who lay beneath him. When he heard a moan come from the blonde, he almost mistook it for his own moan, that was until he felt the bruised and beaten body her was straddling, arch up against him and he smirks against his lips; he pulls back from the kiss and grips the blonde's chin, turning his head to the side and liking up his neck before stopping by his ear, "I knew it.. You're just as fucked up as he is.. Even though you know it's not him, you still kiss back."

As his heart continued to hammer against his chest, Jeff's eyes shot open, hands quickly and roughly shoving against him as the tears filled his eyes again. He closed his eyes tightly, jerking his head to the side as he bit his lip, feeling horrible that he'd forgotten his best friend and the love of his life was still being controlled.

Nick was ready for the blonde to struggle again and shoves his shoulders down so that he couldn't fight back to much. He watched the way that Jeff reacted and laughed bitterly, now having the perfect thing to carve into his near clean canvas of skin. He sat back, on hand still on his shoulder as he kept the boy still and brought the knife up, starting to slice the letter W into his skin.

Jeff's hands grabbed at the edge of the bed as a scream slips from his mouth. He felt his body arch again but this time in a blinding pain. "_**No**_!"

He lifted his hand, half way through slicing the W into his skin and put his finger to his own lips, "Shh, an artist needs quiet to work on a masterpiece." He stated softly, smearing blood on his lips in the process; goes back to cutting into the blonde, licking the blood from his lips with a small groan, "You still taste pretty good for not being a virgin any more. And I think the word you're looking to screamn is 'yes'."

The blond whimpered, letting out a cry of agony. He felt his body, arch again, this time, twisting as he attempted to get free

The brunette rolled his eyes, letting go of Jeff's shoulder long enough to backhand him then shoves him down again, "Hold still, the more you move the more likely it is that I'll stab you and you'll bleed to death. We wouldn't want that happening would we, just when we're having so much fun."

The blond felt his fist clench, biting his lip as he squirmed. "Do you honestly care if I die?"

Nick thought about it, really thought about it and shrugged, "Play things are more fun when they cry out if you hit them. Dead one's don't do that. Besides, I wanna get back inside that tight ass of yours, no fun if it's rapidly cooling to room temperature at the same time." he complete another letter on the blonde's skin, smiling in satisfaction now that he was almost done, working faster seeing as Jeff won't hold still enough for him.

"Joy.." He hissed. "My new best friend." He murmured in sarcasm as he cried out again. He moaned in pain, jerking beneath the demon.

"New and improved!" he chuckled, dropping the knife on the floor when he finished cutting the blonde; he tilted his head to admire his handy work, the word 'whipped' carved into his skin and blood freely running onto the bed, "Perfect."

Jeff felt the breath leave him as his eyes fluttered shut, sighing softly. He laid there, unmoving as his arms both dangled partially off of his bed.

The demon looked at him and growled, slapping his cheek a few times, "Hey! No-one said you could die on me yet! Did you hear me?" He cries out, gripping his head in pain as Nick sees what's happened to Jeff and he knows that he needs to end this now if he wants his best friend to survive; he fights so hard that the brunette fall off of the bed, eyes flashing back and forth between hazel and black until finally, after five minutes of internal struggle, the brunette stands, hazel eyes full of guilt as he checks Jeff for a pulse; finding one he scoops up the blonde and carried him to the bathroom, climbing in the shower with him in his arms and turns the water on in an attempt to get him to wake up, "Come one Jeff.. You can't leave me..Please, wake up" He begged, tears running down his face as he taps at his best friend's face.

Jeff remained unmoving for a bit before sputtering softly as the water hit him. He opened his eyes a bit before groaning softly, his head lolling as he passed out again.

"oh god, oh god, oh god.." He kept repeating as the blonde sputtered, he smiled in relief, holding the blonde to him tightly, "Hey Jeffie.. Come on, please stay with me. I need you.." Lets out a choked off sob as Jeff passes out again, burying his face in his soaked hair, "Please, Jeffery, I need you… I can't do this alone"

After a short moment, Jeff blindly felt for his hands, squeezing his hand when he finally felt Nick's hands. "S'okay.. M'not going... n..ywhere.."

Nick almost breaks down entirely after hearing Jeff's voice, holding onto his best friend like he's a lifeline and shuts off the shower, leaving them sitting in the tub, completely soaked and he watches the blood run down his torso, "W-we need to get you out of here.. and stop the bleeding.."

He groaned in protest, eyes fluttering open to gaze at him. "Bed.."

He nods, standing up with him in his arms, taking to make sure he doesn't slip and climbs out, dripping all over the floor and heads back into the bedroom, laying the blonde on the bed, "I have no idea where all the supplied are, Jeff.. Or what I can do about all of this." He said quietly, trying to keep eye contact and not look at any of the injuries for too long.

Jeff gave a small hum. "You.. can go home, Nicky.." He replied softly to the brunet. "I'll be okay." He murmured, closing his eyes.

Nick stood at the side of the bed, looking really awkward, and guilty, "Bu- Are you gonna be okay? I know you don't do hospitals but…" He trailed off, looking at his feet. "I don't want you to die if I leave."

Jeff turned his head to look at him. He moved, hissing in pain as he did. The blond patted the bed beside him. "Come here." He whispered softly.

He sat on the edge of the bed, hands in his lap so that he's not touching Jeff and fixes his eyes on his hands, "I just want to know that you'll be okay…"

Jeff sighed, moving somewhat slowly as he slid himself from the bed. "I'll be fine.." He replied softly, leaving the room.

Nick kept his eyes averted as Jeff slid from the bed and left the room, "I.. I'm so sorry." he said quietly in the empty room before getting up and fleeing the house as fast as he could.

Jeff hissed as he made his way, painfully to his shop. Once he finally arrived, he groaned and slid against the counter, blood smearing down the glass as he slumped down it and onto the floor. He closed his eyes, panting heavily.

The brunette rushed home, letting himself into the darkened house and closed the door, sliding down to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and rests his head against them as he breaks down and sobs in the darkness.

_**Author's End Note:**_

_**So I know. That was a little demented. But that's why it's got a warning and why it's rated M. Hope you enjoyed. If this rates high enough I may post the second part we're doing right now.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Second Part

After having fallen asleep on the couch with his boyfriend and at some point being brought into the brunet's bedroom, Jeff was waking up and feeling his body scream in pain. He winced, curling up in the arms holding him as he let out a small sigh. He looked up to find Nick watching him. He gave the male a tired smile. "Hey."

Nick had woken about an hour before the blonde, but what had woken wasn't the same Nick that had fallen asleep with his arms protectively around Jeff. The brunette had been so content while asleep that he lowered his defences, so much the the demon had managed to take control again and when he'd woken to find the blonde still in his arms, he came up with a plan to royally fuck with his head. He smiled down at the blonde, "Hey… Do you have any idea how adorable you look right now?" He asked in the nicest tone of voice he could possibly muster without sounding sarcastic.

Jeff felt his face heat up. "I do not.. My hair is probably sticking in every direction right now." He yawned, curling up as close as he could. He leaned up, kissing him lightly before tucking himself into the brunet's neck, still completely unaware of his change.

Nick smiled again, shaking his head and suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at the lovey dovey-ness of him, "Not at all.. You're gorgeous." he held the blonde close to him and smirked as soon as Jeff could no longer see his face, eyes turning black for a moment before they changed back, he had always know that he'd be able to fool people into thinking that he was Nick. That fact that Jeff was fooled was proof enough.

The blond yawned before pulling back and sitting up. He slid off of the bed and sighed. "I need to head home." He replied softly. "Gotta take care of the shop tomorrow." He turned half way and smiled, kissing him again before standing up. "Don't forget, you have off tomorrow."

The brunette reached across the bed to take grab Jeff's hand and mentally reminds himself not to grab him too hard if he wanted to convince him to stay, "You… You don't have to go." he said carefully, feigning nervousness, "I mean, not if you don't want to.. I know I have a day off but it doesn't mean that you can't spend the night here and let me walk you to work.."

Jeff smiled, shaking his head. "Nah. I might get that /wild/ urge again." He said joking lightly. "We wouldn't want that." He said softly. He walked back over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll come by after work. Okay?"

Nick sighed, the demon scrambling for something to say, "But… I don't want you to go.. Please, Jeff, don't go." He pulled on the blonde's arm gently and gave him a well rehearsed comforting smile, "Come back to bed.. Let me do something right for once at least, after everything I don't want you to be alone.." He looked up at him with faked sadness in his eyes, even managing a small pout.

The blond bit his lip thoughtfully, shaking his head. "I.. don't know.." He sighed. Jeff grabbed his upper arm, looking at him. The idea was extremely sweet and well loved by the blond but he wasn't sure if he wanted to stay for the night. He had been having trouble trying to sleep as it was and it'd only been the night before.

The brunette slid off the bed and stood before the blonde, keeping a hold of his hand and cups his cheek softly, "I promise to keep my hands to myself.. Please don't go home." He leant down and kissed the other boy softly, resisting the urge to just throw him on the bed and force him to stay whether he liked it or not.

Jeff looked at him as he got up and stood there. He suddenly lost his train of thought as the brunet kissed him. Jeff sighed into the kiss and pulled back. "Nick.." He whispered softly. He sighed again, giving in as he moved back to lay down. "Okay.."

He smiled at the blonde when he pulled away from the kiss and stroked his thumb along his jaw, "Good.." He lay back down next to the blonde again, wrapping his arms around his buried his face into Jeff's neck, inhaling his scent, "you should sleep, busy day ahead of you." he said quietly, just waiting patiently for the blonde to be out enough so that he could prepare his nasty wake up call.

Jeff sighed softly again, curling up. He closed his eyes. "I really don't want to sleep.." He whispered softly. He opened his eyes and looked up at him. He leaned up, kissing him lightly again before letting himself go to sleep finally.

He smiled down at Jeff as comfortingly as he could, "Don't worry about it, I'm here and I'm not going to let anything else happen to you…" he returned the blonde's kiss softly, watching as he lays down and falls asleep again and makes sure he's out before slipping out of the bed to pull a box from under the bed that he'd placed there before Jeff had woken up; sifting through the box to find cuffs and smirks to himself as he carefully turns the blonde over onto his back without waking him and starts to cuff him to the bed.

Jeff hummed in his sleep, sighing softly. As he was moved, the blond let a small hiss of pain out, whimpering softly. By the time he'd finally woken up it was around 6:43 am and a faint stream of sunlight was pouring into the room. He moved to roll onto his side and sit up, only realizing after a second, that he couldn't. Jeff's eyes went wide, yanking his wrists hard. "What the fu...? He started, his sentence trailing off.

It had taken the brunette demon a good hour or so the get the blonde stripped and cuffed tight enough for him to be happy that he couldn't wriggle free and since then he's been sat in the edge of the bed with a smirk as he waited for the blonde to waken. When Jeff started to wake, Nick put on his innocent human face and looked at the human, "I've been re-thinking that suggestion you made yesterday.. I thought I'd surprise you when you woke up."

"So you /cuff/ me to your bed?" The blond spazzed. "Nicky, as much as I'd love to do this right now. I really need to get to the store and open it up. I have very little time to get ready." He sighed. "Can't this wait until /after/ work please?" He asked softly.

He shrugged a little, "Well, I had to find some way to get your attention." The brunette gently stroked the blonde's marred skin with his finger tips, "I had to force myself not to touch you like this while you were sleeping.."

"Nick.." He said cautiously. "Nick! This'll have to wait until after work!" He stated, yanking on the cuffs. He hissed as his still tender wounds flared up in pain. "Nick, I don't have time." He stated, growling in irritation as he continues trying to pull on the cuffs.

The brunette ignored Jeff's comments, leaning forward to kiss and lightly nip at his skin, hand lightly trailing up his thigh, "The shop can deal with not being open until later.. It won't be the end of the world if you don't open today." He murmured against his skin, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he spoke, this pretending to be a nice guy was more annoying than he thought it would be.

The blond bit back a cry of surprise, eyes wide as he looks at him. "Nick! I'm serious! I'll.. I'll make this up to you later!" He objected, squirming as a soft groan slid his lips.

He smiled at the groan, continuing with his action, kissing lower and lower down his body as his hand wraps around the blonde's cock firmly and he starts to stroke him in as his mouth worked closer and closer towards his cock.

Jeff squirmed more, biting his lip as another small groan slid from his mouth. "N.. Nick.." He murmured, twisting as he pulled at the cuffs again. "S.. stop.."

The brunette glanced up at the blonde and raises his eyebrows, still stroking his cock, "Those groans don't sound like you want me to stop, Jeffie.." He nips over his hipbones lightly and runs his tongue in the hollows of his hips.

The blond looked at him in disbelief. "Nick! I'm dead serious! Stop!" He stated sharply, yanking again harder. He twisted his body so that he rested on his side, hissing at the pain.

He pushes his hip down so that he's laying on his back again, and smiles up at him with Nick's cute little smile, "No.. I thought you wanted this? You were begging me for it yesterday." He said as he settled between the blonde's legs, nipping a little harder over his hip bones before flicking his tongue out to taste the precome leaking from the tip of Jeff's cock.

"I wanted this last night! Right now I want you to /stop/!" He replied, continuing to yank and tug at the cuffs, feeling the cool metal slicing into his wrists with the force of his attempted escape. His body jerked and a whimper slid from his lips as he yanked on it harder with each tug.

He ignores Jeff's objections and carried on flicking his tongue over the head of his cock; his attention is caught at the whimper the blonde lets out when the cuffs cut into his wrists and he takes the blonde's length all the way into his mouth and as far into his throat as he can, making full use of Nick's lack of a gag reflex.

The blond inhaled sharply, biting his lip. He let out an unwilling moan, his hips giving a small thrust. He swore, yanking again. "N.. Nick!" He hissed. "Stop it!" He mumbled, slowly giving in to the other male.

Nick sucked on Jeff's cock, groaning around him as he massages his balls with one hand while the other trails up over the blonde's torso, tracing his muscles with his fingertips then he drags his nail down his skin as he grazes his teeth along Jeff's cock.

The blond groaned again, his body arching up as he swore again. He gave a small whine, trying again but failing to get his arms free. He bit his lip, wanting his hands in the brunet's beautifully dark locks. He squirmed, growling at the cuffs as he yanks at them again. "Motherfu-." He hissed at the sudden pain, whining softly.

Nick smirked, looking up at Jeff as he struggles with the cuffs, he knew that they were more than tight enough to keep him where he was and he continues sucking on his cock, alternating between gazing his teeth along his shaft and massaging the underside of his length with his tongue. One of his fingers pushes against Jeff's entrance firmly but the brunette continues sucking as though nothing happened.

Jeff's body jerked, shaking as he groaned, trying to pull his hands free still. He gasped out, hips rolling as he made one more attempt to get lose. "Nicky.. come on.. Stop it.." He muttered, eyes fluttering shut.

The demon grabbed, Jeff's hip with his free hand and held him down firmly; he closed his eyes over to stop from staring at the blonde with a hunger that would give away the fact that Nick wasn't actually in the driver's seat. Refusing to answer as Jeff wriggled beneath him, he pushed his finger harder against his entrance, working his fingertip inside and continued to graze his teeth long the blonde's shaft as he sucked him in and out of his mouth.

Jeff's hands flexed as he moaned, giving into the other. He yanked at the cuffs again, slicing them more into his wrist as he twisted his upper half and wanting to both escape and just tangle his hands into his hair night and tight.

The brunette opened his eyes again once he was sure that his demon eyes weren't on display and pulled off from the blonde with a popping sound as he let him out of his mouth. He smiled at Jeff as he removed his finger from his ass and slid up his body until he's straddling his waist. "Aren't you just a picture." He smiled, hand stroking the blonde's jaw lightly, "Shame I'm gonna have to make a few adjustments.." His fist shot out and caught Jeff clear in the jaw, hard.

The blond let out a cry of surprise, eyes wide as he looked at the brunet. Jeff looked at him, eyes wide and shocked. Nick had /never/ hit him. At least never on purpose. He yanked at the cuffs again, this time as the panic rose in him. He let out a small hiss, the weight of Nick crushing his chest giving him issues breathing.

The brunette tilted his head to the side, feigning ignorance about the whole thing, "Is something the matter, Jeffery? You seem to be panicking and I would like to try to relieve some of that.." he said softly, hand stroking back over the blonde's cheek when we'd just punched him before he backhanded him with a flicker of a sardonic smirk as he does.

He hissed as his head snapped to the side. He looked at the male with wide green eyes. N.. Nicky?" He whispered softly before shaking his head slightly. "No.. You aren't Nicky, are you?" He hissed, yanking at the cuffs again as he thrashed his body painfully, ignoring the pain best he can. "/Get/ off of me!" He snapped.

The brunette looked down at Jeff with a dark look and shook his head, "No. Nicky's not been here for a few hours." He smirked again, moving with the thrashing, "Just like riding a bucking bronco, except, this one's more fun to fuck with." the demon grabbed the blonde's chin tightly between his thumb and forefinger, "How about you make me? Oh that's right, I cuffed you to the bed." He chuckled dryly, "I told you last night, I can fool you if I really, really try."

A scream slid from his lips as he continued to jerking at the binds. He let out a small pant as he continued trying to get the male off of him and the cuffs at least somewhat loose. He hissed as it continued to cut his wrists. He groaned, the blood on his wrist slowly slipping down the head of the bed.

He rolled his eyes, "Face it Jeffie, you're not getting free any time soon, we're just gonna have to find another way to occupy our day seeing as you're not going anywhere." He smirked down at the bound blonde beneath him before reaching behind him to push his finger back into his ass, "Now, stop trying to get free because we both know that it's not going to happen. The faster you stop the less fingers you'll have ripping your ass open again." He pushed in a second finger almost as soon as the first was in and pressed the next against him in threat.

Jeff growled, this time aimed at the demon. His lips parted and the word's escaping from his bright lips, the words rude enough make even a pirate blush. His body arched and he cried in pain, continuously yanking on the cuffs and cutting them deeper and deeper into the blond's wrist.

The demon chuckled as the blonde started his tirade at him, his chuckle turned to an amused laugh the longer he ranted but eventually he grew tired of the abuse and he punched the blonde, removing his fingers from his ass so that he could follow the punch with a backhand of the other hand, "Are you fucking done or do I need to knock you out to shut you up?" He climbed off the bed and disappeared from the room to find something to torture the blonde with.

The blond inhaled quickly before spitting at the brunet. "Screw you, fucking cunt." He spat back at him. "You can go back to rot in hell!" He hissed, struggling as much as he could.

"Ooh, such bad language from you, Jeff… I like it." He said with a smirk as he left the room, returning a little while later with cooking oil spray, a few knives and a lighter. He places them neatly on the bedside unit and out out of the blonde's reach. "Now.. Can you guess what we're going to be doing Jeffery?" He smirked.

The blond's eyes widened as he yanked harder. "Fuck!" He half shrieked, the panic and frustration rising even more as he felt the tears in his eyes swell up. He continued his struggles, whining softly as he failed yet again.

The brunette laughed then turned on his heels to head to the bathroom, "Almost forgot the most important of my little implements." He said, coming back a moment later with rubbing alcohol and straddles the blonde's hips with a smirk as he grabs one of the knives he's brought up with him, immediately he starts re-opening the wounds that have started to heal.

Jeff hissed, gasping as his wounds were reopened. He yanked his body, tears. He growled again, spitting at the brunet again.

He held Jeff down with a hand on his shoulder while he finished opening up his wounds. The brunette punched him again when he spits at him again then wipes his face with his sleeve. "Now, now, Jeffery, that's not very nice." He said simply as he reached for the rubbing alcohol on the unit, "Hold still.. Or not, your choice. Either way this is going to hurt like a bitch" He smiled at him maliciously before twisting the cap off the bottle and pouring some in the middle of the blonde's chest.

As the cold liquid hit his chest, he inhaled sharply. The blond let out a pained agonizing scream, his entire body jerking against the binds on his wrist. The tears slid down his face as he panted heavily, his body arching in it's own protest of the searing pain. "No! S.. stop!" He sputtered, eyes closing tightly.

He closed his eyes over, just taking in the sound of the agonising scream while almost grinning with a Cheshire cat grin and he took a long, deep breath, "Mmm, I just love it when you scream for me Jeffery." He opened his eyes again and shook his head, "No, it doesn't matter how you ask me, I'm not stopping. This is far too much fun to do that." the demon picked up the lighter and flipped the top, lighting it before holding it in front of Jeff's eyes and snaps is closed again with a smirk.

Jeff's eyes widened. "You're crazy, you bastard!" He gasped. He tipped his head back, groaning at the burning sting that remained. He twisted his body, groaning as he stopped yanking on the cuffs. He closed his eyes, whining softly. "Fucker.."

Nick laughed again, opening the lighter and lit it again this time bringing it closer to the rapidly evaporating alcohol on Jeff's chest, "you've just figured this out? I thought last night would have given that away." He took the lighter away again and poured another load of the liquid onto the blonde's chest, this time lighting it and stepping off to keep himself away from it.

The blond's eyes widened again. He let a scream out again, body arching in an unbearably agonizing pain. He jerked to one side, twisting his body so that the burning would stop. He felt the tears down his face as the smell of burning flesh reached to his nose. He gasped as the pain increased with the sobs pouring from his chest.

Nick laughed, climbing back up on the bed once the blonde had the flames out and runs his fingers over the burnt flesh with much more pressure than needed just to really cause him pain, "this is such a good colour on you, Jeff.. I can't wait to see the rest of your body matching,"

The blond let out another scream, arching as he jerked against the cuffs again. He let out a whimper, breathing heavily as he struggled. Jeff opened his green eyes, a fury of emotions buried deep in the bright colored eyes.

He leaned down to smell the charred skin, groaning in satisfaction, "Mmm, I like when we're like this.. You all submissive and me making you scream. It's exactly how it should be.." The brunette raised his eyebrows at the fury in the blonde's eye and sneered at him, "Don't look at me like that, I can easily burn your eyes in their sockets if you really want me to."

The panic in the blonde rose as he closed his eyes, desperately trying to break free. "No!" He gasped, using the strength he still had to twist himself, back suddenly facing the brunet as he pressed his feet on the head board and pulled. He used his whole body, tugging hard, making the bed creak.

The brunette tolled his eyes and just watched as Jeff got himself turned around, he raised his eyebrows, "Impressive.." He grabbed a knife and held it to the blonde's throat, pressing just hard enough for a bead of blood to run down his neck, "Stop, now. Or I kill you and then I kill every person you have ever spoken to in your life." He leaned forwards to whisper in his ear, "Your sister… She's smoking hot. I might not kill her. I won't have to if you just lay back and be a good little prisoner."

"No.." He breathed, eyes going wide. "Leave her alone!" He turned partially, to look at him with big green eyes. "I don't care what you do to me, but leave everyone else out of it.." He whispered softly as he stopped struggling. "I swear.. I'll do anything." He spoke softly and honestly, his shoulders slouching as he talked. He let his head drop back, eyes closing. "Anything you want.." He replied softly.

Nick smirked again, keeping the blade to his throat until he still struggling, "That was what I thought." He simply stated, "Well, first thing's first, you need to turn the fuck back around because I'm not uncuffing you to do it, if you need more motivation, think of the image of me in the body of the man you love, fucking your sister." He shrugged and ran his thumb along the blade of the knife in his hand.

The blond flinched, retwisting himself so that he was back to laying on the bed. He closed his eyes, crying silently as he laid in the spot unmoving.

The brunette looked at the blonde for a moment as he cried his silent tears and shook his head to himself, he hated when people went quiet on him, it just meant the he used more force for the next round of abuse he unleashed on him. Nick once again straddled Jeff's hips and retrieved the lighter from where he'd left it before picking up a thinner bladed knife, letting it glint in the light before he passed it through the flame of the lighter to heat it up.

Jeff gave a small grunt, shifting a bit beneath him. He watched as the demon heated the knife. He knew he oughta go back to struggling to get free but he couldn't find the strength to.

He smirked as Jeff shifted beneath him, "Mmm, Jeffery, you know just how to turn a demon on.. And I never did finish sucking you off. I'll have to remember that for later. Right now, I'm a little preoccupied." Once he was happy with how much the knife was heated, he leaned down with a look of pure disgust for the blonde and started carving more words into his skin, any where he could see unmarred skin. Words like, 'disgusting', 'useless', 'pathetic' and 'weak' were sliced into his skin with the hot knife the only relief coming during the times that the demon stops to heat up the knife again.

The blond heard the screams long after he felt the searing could feel the tears flooding down his face. He could feel it all. And hear it, but for whatever reason he felt so detached. His eyes fluttered shut.

After the eighth or ninth time he stopped to warm up the blade again, he noticed that Jeff's eyes fluttering closed and slapped his face a few times, hard, "Hey, stay with me, blondie.. We're not finished yet and passing out is not an option.." He trailed off as an idea struck him and shrugged, "Or you can pass out and I'll let you get some rest before we get to the real heavy stuff. either way, you're not going anywhere."

Jeff's eyes opened at the slap before closing half way. His breathing hollow as he laid limply on the bed. He shifted a bit, giving a weak tug at the cuffs. His upper half twisted as he groaned in pain.

The demon gripped Jeff's chin tightly, turning his head left and right to look at his rapidly closing eyes, "Hmm, I think you'll die in a few hours.." He let go of the blonde suddenly, and picked up his knife again holding it to his throat again, "If you even think about trying to wriggle free, I will bleed you dry." He said firmly, using a free hand to unlock the cuffs and he stood up to throw the blonde over his shoulder, "We're going for a trip to the basement, I don't want you drawing attention to yourself while I head out." he said as he walked down the stairs carrying Jeff.

The blond let his eyes flutter close, going limp in demon's arms. His head lolled back, dangling as he was carried down to the brunet's basement.

The brunette noticed as soon as Jeff was out, and continued on his way to the basement, dropping him to the ground so that he could look for the chains he'd dumped down there earlier. Once he found them, he wrapped an ankle cuff around Jeff's ankle and attached the chain to him and the floor before leaving him down there in the dark while he made a trip to burn down the music store and to get some medical supplies; he loved causing the blonde pain but if he didn't do something soon, he's end up dead and he didn't want that to happen, at least, not just yet.

Jeff remained completely out as the demon worked. His naturally slim form, jerking a bit.

Nick returned from his trip out of the house about an hour later, grinning sardonically to himself as he carried medical supplies and blood bags in the door. He kicked it closed behind him and puts all but one of the blood bags in the fridge then he made his ways down to the stairs to the basement while whistling to himself as he set up everything he needed and made sure that it was well out of the blonde's reach. The demon prepared a blood bag and cannula then inserted it into the back of his hand, hanging the blood bag up from a nail in the wall.

After an hour or so, the blond finally woke up, finding himself connected to a blood bag. His eyebrows furrowed, blinking a few times as he tried to get his site back to normal.

The demon has patched up Jeff a little while he was still out of it and was sitting in the corner opposite him with his head tilted to the side as he watched Jeff wake up again, "Morning lazy bones! " He chirped, a little too happy for it to be a good sign.

Jeff closed his eyes, sighing softly. "What the fuck's got you so perky?" The blond managed to ask before opening his eyes again to look at the demon. He shifted slightly, hissing in pain.

He shrugged, "Oh, I don't know… I burned down your shop for one." He grinned again, stretching his legs out in front of him, "It was just so pretty with all the flames and the instruments burning.. Man, I wish you could have been there to see it." The demon smirked at Jeff, "But enough about my fun for now, I see you're a little more alive than you were when I left you, that's good. Can't have you dying yet, I'm not done playing with you."

The blond's eyes shot back open before he sat up quickly. He let out a cry at the pain that ripped through him at his action. "Y.. you what?" He gasped out, panting as he tried to gain his breath again. His fingers clenched his sides as he held himself, biting his lip and whimpering in pain.

A sinister smirk spread across the demon's face and he shrugged, looking at the spare blood bag in his hands, "Well, I had a can of gas in the garage.. And I took a trip to your store. Guitars go up really fast, it was an amazing sight to see." He mocked the blonde, knowing that that music shop was his pride and joy and it was currently burning to the ground.

The blond's eyes narrowed. "You're stupid." He stated suddenly, arms crossing over his chest as he glared at the wall. "Such a stupid demon."

The brunette narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "Riiight.. Says the one who's chained up in a basement. Cause I'm the stupid one?" He threw him a dark look and tossed the blood bag on the floor as he stood up again, "You're pathetic, you can't beat me, blondie.. I'm here to stay, poor little Nicky's not coming back."

Jeff reached over to the IV and yanked it out. "I hope you die." He sighed, yanking the half full blood bag into his hands. He bit into the plastic and tore it open, splattering it everywhere. "Now let's see how long it takes before I bleed out." He spoke, tearing the bandages off, causing his now reopened wounds to bleed.

He rolled his eyes, Jeff was actually suicidal and normally that kind of thing would amuse him but he was having far too much fun fucking with him to let him die on him; he walked over to him and punch him clear across the face, "You're stupid, not me. I'll just wait for you to pass out from the blood loss and patch you up again. Or I can call an old witch friend who'll be more than happy to help me out for a little attention in return." he smirked.

Despite the pain in his body, Jeff managed, barely, to catch the fist and stop it. He reached up, placing his hand on the back of his neck. He leaned up a bit, pulling the demon down quickly into a rough kiss, a moan slipping out as he kissed him deeply.

The brunette growled as his fist was stopped in it's path before it could do any damage, before he had a chance to do or say anything more he felt the hand on his neck as he was pulled down into a kiss. To say that the demon was confused was an understatement, he'd gone from thinking that the blonde was going to let himself bleed ot death to this; he couldn't help but think that he was trying to trick him into something but there was no possible way that Jeff could have gotten hold of anything he could use against him. He gradually let himself kiss him back, ensuring that he was rougher and he slid his hand up his side to drag his nails down his side.

Jeff's body jerked at the action as he brought his arm around his neck. He leaned in more, deepening the kiss. "What?" He whispered softly against his lips. "I had to get you over here some how." He pressed his lips back, tangling his hand into his hair.

He was still confused and he hated being confused, he tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling slightly to expose his neck and he nipped at his throat, "Don't fuck with me Jeffie.." he growled, kissing the blonde roughly as he moved himself between his legs to grind roughly against him.

Jeff closed his eyes, smiling as he let his head fall back. Every bit of pain became part of the hellish pleasure. "I'm far from fucking with you.." He whispered against his lips before returning the kiss with a moan. He tangled his hand into his hair, giving him a light tug. "You won't let me down, will you?" He smiled against his lips.

He bites down on the blonde's neck and sucks the skin into his mouth, "Good. Think this is hell? Imagine what I'd do if I found out you were fucking with me, Jeffie." He kisses him roughly, grinding against him again, "Why would I ever let you down like this? this is exactly what I was planning for later.."

"Never.." He breathed, moaning as his body screamed in protest. He moaned at the blinding pain and the grinding. Jeff's hands trailed up his back, dragging his nails back down.

The demon groaned, as much fun as taking Jeff by force had been, having him willingly give up was so much sweeter to him. He smirked again his bruised and cut skin, nipping and sucking at his neck as he hissed at the nails digging into his back, only serving to turn him on more and he worked his pants down so that he could grin against the blonde without any obstruction.

Jeff arched, moaning as he held his hand in the male's dark locks. He slid his legs around him hissing slightly as the demon grinded against him.

He groaned loudly, biting over his pulse point again and he slips a hand between then to rub Jeff's cock before he slipped his hand between the blonde's legs to push his finger into his entrance.

The blond gasped before pressing his lips to the brunet's neck, moaning as he clawed at his back. "Sh-" He started, hips wiggling a bit as his head dropped back.

He moaned softly, hips bucking against the blonde as he worked his ass open as quick as he could, knowing that he'd be tearing him open again anyway and really not caring about it; The demon positions his cock at his entrance and slams into Jeff with all the force he can muster, smirking more as the battered and bruised human under him wiggled in apparent need of more.

Jeff felt his body jerk, moaning as he arched. He grabbed onto his back, fingers digging into his back. "Fuck.." He breathed, burying his face into the demon's neck.

He almost growled, but not in irritation, from arousal; tilting his head to the side as a hint to the blonde as he kept slamming into his ass, not caring if he's causing him any pain. "That's exactly what I'm doing, Jeffie.. Shut up and feel it.."

Jeff let out a small laugh before moaning. "Trust me, I feel it.." He moaned, arching as his hips rolled, meeting each thrust.

He chuckled, thrusting harder and faster, rotating his hips to hit his prostate as he slams into his ass; his groans increase when he realises that the blonde was rolling his hips to meet his thrusts and he lifts his head to smirk down at him, "I know you can.." He kisses him roughly, teeth biting his lip and the tips of his tongue.

The blond moaned, bringing his arms under the brunet's and grabbing his shoulders as he arches. "Feels.. so fucking good." He panted softly, groaning at the roughness of the kiss.

The demon laughed into the kiss, keeping his hips rotating as he slams into him and grips his cock firmly in his hand, stroking him just a little slower than his thrusts into his as.

He moaned again, fingers digging into his shoulders as he rocked his hips into his hand. He gasped, feeling himself reaching his climax.

The brunette grunted, slamming into him repeatedly until he couldn't hold off his own climax any longer; he came with a growl against his mouth, hips bucking wildly against him and the grip on Jeff's cock tightened slightly.

The blond moaned, body seemingly relaxing as he came. His cheeks heated as he parted his lips. "... Thank you.."

He smirked, leaning down to lick the cum from Jeff's abdomen and his own hand with a groan and glances up to meet his green eyes, "No need thank me. You're the one who tastes so good.."

He wrinkled his nose, watching him as he shuddered under his tongue. He went quiet for a moment before biting his lip. "M.. may I?" He asked suddenly.

The demon's eyebrows raised again and sat up slightly, "May you what, Jeffery?" He asked with small smirk, "You have to tell me what you want to do if you expect me give you permission."

Jeff leaned up, lips brushing his ear as he spoke with a small purr. "I want to suck you off, /Master/." He replied, hand resting on his chest.

The brunette's smirk reappeared and he nodded, pulling out of the blonde and he rolled over onto his back, putting his arms behind his head, raising his eyebrows expectantly, "You're a good pet.. Knock yourself out.."

The blond hummed, moving down to wrapping a hand around his cock, licking the under side of it along the vein. He brought his mouth around his head, sucking hard as his hand twisted and moved up and down his cock.

He reached a hand down to grip Jeff's blonde locks tightly as his head tilted backwards, back arching slightly off the blanket covered concrete and he let out a low moan, biting down on his lower lip.

Jeff swallowed around him, moaning as he picked up pace and moved quick and sharply down the brunet's cock, deep throating the male. His eyes closed as he swallowed again and sucked around him.

The demon groaned loudly, gasping quietly as his hips buck and he moans when he slips into his throat with ease and his finger grip his blonde locks tightly, keeping his head steady so that he can fuck his mouth roughly.

He grunted, moaning at the quick roughness. Jeff leaned forward, meeting his thrust each and everytime. He slid his hands around his cock, twisting his hand and rubbing it as he meets his thrusts.

He groans loudly, "shit.." he thrusts faster, his movements getting erratic as he nears his climax and he comes with a grunt, jaw clenched he keeps thrusting until he's finished cumming.

The blond's eyes closed, moaning around him as he swallows. He leaned forward again, his tongue moving to wrap around and clean the brunet as he met the thrusts.

The brunette, laid flat on the floor, exhausted for the moment as he caught his breath, stroking his fingers through the blonde's hair before he pulls his hand away and stretched out on the blanket.

Jeff hummed, eyes closing as he curled up on the blanket. He looked at the male, tilting his head.

He took a moment to catch his breath then stood up and pulled his pants back on, smoothing his hair down with his hands then half-heartedly tosses some of the blanket over the blonde, "Not bad.. Not bad at all.."

"Thank you." He murmured as the blanket was tossed over him. He stretched out, groaning at the motion before curling up under it.

The brunette rolled his eyes and shrugged, turning away from his new pet, "Whatever, just don't die while I'm gone" He called over his shoulder.


End file.
